


An Unusual Request

by RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)



Series: Cuddle Verse [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/pseuds/RandomSlasher
Summary: A universe of cuddles for the Sanders Sides. Potentially romantic later on but currently platonic.





	An Unusual Request

“Hold the fuck up.” 

Roman paused, startled, and turned from where he’d been about to ascend the staircase. He blinked, squinting into the darkness. “What?” 

The living room was dark, but he thought he could see a sad huddled lump on one end of the couch. 

He turned around and walked into the room, setting the glass of milk that had been the object of his midnight venture on the end table. He squinted, willing his eyes to adjust, then said: “Virgil?” 

A pair of eyes glittered in the darkness, as the anxious side looked up at him from the corner of the couch. 

“Did you say, ‘hold the fuck up’?” Roman asked. 

Virgil nodded. 

“What does that even--?”

“It’s me. I’m the fuck up. Please hold me?” 

Roman blinked, then chuckled. “Oh, dear. Did you read that on Tumblr?” 

“Yeah.” Virgil’s voice was soft and he smirked up at Roman in the darkness, but when he spoke again he sounded a little bit sad. “Figured it was worth a try.” 

Roman’s heart melted. “Hmm,” he said thoughtfully, moving to sit on the couch next to Virgil. “I suppose as far as requests for affection go, it isn’t the worst I’ve ever heard.” 

Virgil looked up at him and offered a half-smile, sliding into Roman’s arms when Roman opened them in invitation. He laid his head on Roman’s shoulder and sighed softly, closing his eyes. “What was the worst?” he murmured. “Dare I ask?” 

Roman chuckled again, resting his cheek against the crown of Virgil’s head and running his hand lightly over his back. “If I told you you had a great body, would you hold it against me?” 

Virgil groaned. “That one’s older than dirt,” he mumbled. “At least I’m being inventive.” 

“Hmm. Very well. Points for originality.” 

“Thanks. And...um. Roman?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thanks.” 

Roman closed his eyes and smiled, kissing Virgil’s hair. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
